This invention relates to a process for forming images on glass surfaces. The images can be in the form of words, or numbers, or decorative scrollwork, or a person's portrait, flowers, etc. depending on the situation and desired purpose. The glass surface can be an automobile window, or a window in a home or place of business, or a framed glass pane adapted to be displayed in a home, or a wall mirror.
It is already known that images can be formed on glass surfaces by etching an image with chemicals. U.S. Pat. No. 4,652,337 to Picone et al shows the use of stencils to mask areas of a glass surface. A paste-like etching composition can be applied by a brush to the cut outs of the stencils so as to etch the exposed glass areas.
The present invention contemplates the use of a thin tinted plastic film on a glass surface. An electric-heated stylus is manipulated so that the tip of the stylus burns or melts surface areas of the plastic film in direct contact with the stylus. Other areas of the plastic film are unaffected.
In a preferred practice of the invention a pattern is formed on a sheet of tracing paper. That sheet is temporarily attached to a rear surface of the glass pane. An electric light is arranged behind the glass pane to shine through the tracing paper and glass pane, such that the pattern is visible through the tinted plastic film on the front face of the pane. The pattern is used as a guide for proper manipulation of the stylus along the exposed surface of the plastic film. After the image has been formed on the plastic surface the sheet of tracing paper is removed from the rear face of the glass pane.
The process of the invention represents a relatively low cost method of forming images on glass surfaces. The use of a tracing paper as a pattern is advantageous in that it eliminates errors that could otherwise obscure, damage or deface the final work product.